el amor es extraño
by AlexOkami
Summary: Segundo Fic. Denle una oportunidad ¿Si? Summary: "Al menos para Tsuna lo era, y no se arrepintió de su decisión esto es 80/59 x 27 y algo de D27 quien habrá ganado?" ... Pasen y lean! Todo Review es Bienvenido 7


"**El amor es algo extraño"**

* * *

Hola, hola! Bueno pues aquí les dejo otro One-Shot jejeje la pareja en si, seria 8027 y 5927 jajaja pero no me maten ¿si? Al final será 8027 Las que sean Fan´s de esta pareja así que por favor denle una oportunidad… ¡Si! Es que hoy me la pase viendo doujinshis de 8059 (normalmente veo de 1827 o si no me pongo a ver animes jeje) y me acorde de un fanfic que mencionaban a Tsuna así que me dije "alex, será que puedas hacer algo como esto? Que sea como algo de dramático? O-o" y pues salió esto jaja me quien sabe que me paso xD con estos jeje… ya mucho bla,bla jajaja xD lean espero os guste!  
PD: del Fic "Jefe y algo mas" mas detalles hasta el Final xD  
PD2: No me maten TwT

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **contenido de Shonen-ai *chico x chico*… ligero

* * *

Ellos tenían una amistad extraña, conviven juntos, comen juntos, y cuando se da la oportunidad incluso comparten el baño… así es, así son y así les gusta ser. Mucho opinarían que son los mejores amigos, pero hay mucho mas allá de lo no pueden ver respecto a la forma de ser de cada uno incluyendo sus sentimientos.

Normalmente si uno les pregunta a ambos que se traen con Sawada Tsunayoshi, simplemente responderían  
_"Tsuna… es genial, amable y buen amigo me ayuda siempre con lo que necesite es alguien que uno no puede dejar de amar"_ – eso responde Yamamoto Takeshi.

_"Decimo, es una persona maravillosa, asombrosa, increíble (y muchos otros sufijos mas)… Es alguien que uno no puede dejar de amar por eso soy su mano derecha, para nunca dejarlo solo"_ – esa es la respuesta de Gokudera Hayato

Y como se habrán dado cuenta, ambos tienen una similitud en sus respuestas ¿no? Lo "gracioso" de todo esto es que Tsuna piensa que a Yamamoto le gusta Gokudera y están juntos, pero que equivocado esta. Él realmente no se enojaría con ellos si le dijeran que salen, pero bueno el esperara para que ellos mismos se lo digan por que él no quiere hacerlos sentir mal y mucho menos presionarlos.  
Triste caso, lamentablemente para Tsuna el amor nunca ha sido su fuerte el es muy denso para estas cosas, si no pregúntenselo a Dino. Adoraba demasiado a su "hermanito menor" todos sabían que este tenia segundas intensiones con su "Jefe" Pero volviendo a lo de Dino… Este le robo un beso y fue demasiado "Salvaje" luego se disculpo diciendo que estaba ebrio, y se sintió mas mal con el mismo ya que Tsuna se desmayo de la impresión y la falta de aire, ese era su primer beso, pero jamás le reprocho nada, así es él su corazón es demasiado bondadoso y realmente Tsuna era permisivo (demasiado) con él o con todos, incluso hasta el punto en el que Dino "su hermano mayor" le cargara, abrazara e incluso besara sus suaves y sonrojadas mejillas pero siempre lo mantenía a raya en ese entonces tanto como Gokudera y Yamamoto se enojaron bastante con el Decimo Cavallone y nadie supo por que, bueno algunos si, pero no dijeron nada por el bien de cierto joven pelicastaño.

Yamamoto siempre tuvo en cuenta eso, por eso mismo se adelanto pero para ganarse un poco el corazón de ese castaño el como un jugador en su corazón odiaba perder, por que realmente es triste verlo y no tenerlo, en el fondo el sabe que es egoísta pero intentaría cambiar por Tsuna eso es lo que haría así que sin mas esperaría un poco mas y le diría a Tsuna lo que siente y piensa de él.

En cambio Gokudera era demasiado culto, no sabia si realmente le gustaba su Jefe y amigo este siempre le ayudo a valorarse pero en el corazón no se manda pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Si supieran que sienten, no estarían pasando por esto.

Ambos se declararon en el mismo día, pero en diferentes momentos, Gokudera lo hizo primero y después Yamamoto.

En su momento Tsuna los cito a ambos en el mismo lugar, al hacerlo simplemente observo a ambos y les mostro una bella sonrisa y los abrazo como si no hubiera mañana… lo que dijo realmente hirió en el fondo a uno de los dos.

_"lo siento Gokudera-kun"- este solamente bajo su mirada y una pequeña lagrima intento salir, pero no salió… Tsuna realmente se sintió mal por esto, pero era necesario._

_Entiendo Decimo, y tu Yamamoto hazlo feliz por que si no… - dijo como advertencia mientras se separaban del abrazo, el pelinegro simplemente dio una sonrisa significaba que entendía._

_Gracias, Hayato etto… te podrías arrodillar un poco? – indico el menor _

_Claro Deci… - y de pronto Tsuna le dio un casto beso en sus labios – Te quiero Hayato, Gracias por ser quien eres._

Yamamoto solo dejo ser a Tsuna, simplemente sonrió por que comprendía la razón de su ahora "novio"y poso su mano en uno de los hombros de Gokudera.

Y esta historia termino. Con el tiempo Gokudera igual comprendió que aun seguía amándolo, pero jamás se sintió mortificado ni celoso cuando los veía juntos al contrario solía decir

"_su felicidad es la mía también_"  
********

Y así cada uno es feliz a su manera. El tiempo pasa y aun esos tres siguen juntos como cuando eran unos adolescentes "jugando" a la mafia y Dino hace sus apariciones también, pero cuando Yamamoto no esta en "casa" por que una ves lo pillo cuando abrazaba a Tsuna de una forma algo insinuante y se gano un baño extremo con ayuda de la Shiguren Kintoki…

…

Realmente para algunos el amor es extraño y a la vez difícil…

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Jajaja lo siento, pero era una idea así vaga que tenia xD y por que también no hay mucho 8027 (u.u) y pues si siguen despiertas por leer esto que bueno xD os felicito. Como saben todavía soy novata en esto y sobre el segundo capitulo del fanfic __**"Jefe y algo mas"**__ si lo tengo pero no lo subiré, necesito hacerle ajustes todavia -_- jaja pero no se preocupen intentare no demorarme tanto. (y eso que era un One-shot) *risas* hago lo mejor que puedo jeje n_n_

_Acepto como de costumbre sus cartas bombas, bazucas, tomatazos, tonfazos (O_O), de todos XDD y si tienen alguna critica o igual constructiva es bienvenida :3 también jajaja sin mas me voy Ciao~ Ciao~ ^^7_


End file.
